


wolf at your door

by Fallenfromfaith



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, hey i'm sad about them be sad about them with me, janne character study basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfromfaith/pseuds/Fallenfromfaith
Summary: Janne loves Yew so much but he's going to kill him. About doomed love, grudges, and self imposed destinies you can't run from.
Relationships: Janne Angard/Yew Geneolgia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	wolf at your door

**Author's Note:**

> Every day is a good day to think about Yew and Janne! I wrote this astonishingly fast for me. I hope you enjoy!!

Yew Geneolgia is your best friend. He is kind, noble, compassionate, and he can be a bit of a coward. He’s a know it all and annoyingly optimistic. You love him, you love him not as your best friend but as something else you dare not put a name on. He makes you so, so happy. And you’re going to kill him.

You love him but you’re going to kill him.

You’re going to kill him because his last name is Geneolgia and your last name was Balestra. Because his family did a terrible thing to yours, because you deserve vengeance and you’re going to get vengeance. No matter how much it will hurt you.

It wasn’t on purpose, this friendship with Yew. You did not deliberately seek him out during your school years. Even you aren’t that cruel. What satisfaction would it bring you to see your best friend’s horrified face as you draw your blade on him? No, this was not a calculated move. When you met him you didn’t even know he was Yew Geneolgia. 

You are smart, it’s not bragging if it’s the truth, but schoolwork at the Al-Khampis was tedious. You had no desire to play the good little student and why would you? This was all an act. You weren’t like everyone else with eyes set on higher goals, you aren’t like Yew who was destined for the Crystalguard since the day he was born. Wait. You were. Once. But not anymore, now the Cystralguard was the means to an end, so no you didn’t feel the need to overly commit yourself to the motions of a chivalrous, outstanding knight. You did what you needed to do, you always did, but that was where you enthusiasm and devotion to your studies ended. 

Unlike Yew. He loved it, loved it so much that people would wonder why he ever left the city of scholars, if they didn’t know his lineage. In another life Yew stayed at the college forever, maybe even became a professor. His entire life would be devoted to knowledge. And in that other life maybe things could be different between you. But it is this life. 

You thought he was a nerd. When you got to know him that thought didn’t change; he is a nerd, the biggest, and you love the way his eyes glow when he talks about the book he’s been reading. He ran into you. It’s silly, thinking about it, that the one person you hate the most had his nose stuck in a book and ran straight into you. 

Be more careful you’d scolded and he turned a delightful shade of red though you could barely see since his head was so close to the ground in apology. He was so earnest that you relented with a shrug and a smile. It’d be comical to say you aren’t one to hold grudges seeing as your entire life is the grudge that’s making your knuckles turn white with the desperation you hold onto it.   
I’ve seen you around, you said as he lifted his head, we have some of the same classes. And Yew’s face lighted up. Oh, yes, I’ve seen you around too! He must be a lonely person you remember thinking, must not have a lot of friends, maybe I should be his friend. It wasn’t completely altruistic. You would never admit it out loud but you were lonely too. Of course that wasn’t your main concern: being a loner brought too many professors eyes on you which was not ideal. Maybe we could sit together during class you suggested and he looked at you like you were the kindest person in the world. Like you’d just given him everything he ever wanted. Like you were a saint but you aren’t a saint. It made you uncomfortable but you didn’t retract the offer. 

You knew his name was Yew after a few days but that didn’t register in your mind. Yew isn’t a common name, you should have made the connection that your friend Yew and your enemy Yew were one and the same. The youngest son now the only son. The treasured son, the loved son, the father’s favorite and the heir to the house that murdered your own. What was the Geneolgia’s heir’s name you might have thought, remind me who I’m supposed to hate again, but it never hit you until a few weeks into your friendship the professor thanked Yew’s insightful answer to a proposed question with “Thank you, Geneolgia.” You sat right next to him, looked up at him standing there with an embarrassed face, and saw him for more than the kid who ran into you. 

And maybe you should have stopped being friends with him then. Told him some lie, stopped walking with him to class, stopped studying with him, just stopped everything. But you didn’t. Am I this cruel? You think as he shoves a book in your face with fervent enthusiasm. Keep your enemies closer, huh. How sick of a person are you really? Cruel to yourself and cruel to him. 

When did you realize you loved him more than the best friend he said you were? Earlier than you realized because you fought it like a mad dog. Loving him as a friend is crime enough but you look away when he grabs your hand during one of his excited ramblings. You tell yourself you don’t notice the brown forest that is his eyes. He talks about you and him often, about life when you join the Crystal Guard together, which is already a given. How happy he was to find out your aspirations were the same, that you both study the blade, that you both are going to be model knights someday. You don’t let yourself wonder if he feels it too, this thing you and he have between each other, because it doesn’t matter. Half of you wants him to confess to you and the other half wants him to only see you as a friend for the rest of his short life. 

It’s the in Crystalguard you begin to dream of a different way. You could take him with you. When the end comes he could chose you over everything else. You’ll give up, this oath to kill everyone with the blood that wiped out your own, you’ll let him live. But only him. 

It’s a fantasy, a bed time story you tell yourself at night. Yew loves the Crystalguard, loves the young and fragile pope, and has an oath of his own. He is as bound to his family tree as you are. He will never choose you and you will never choose him. Still, you want to dream just for a little bit. Different from the dreams of red and a purpose finally fulfilled, a grudge finally settled. 

You rise the ranks together just like you planned. He smiles at you and you smile back; you’ve done it, all those dreams have come true, and the future is now. You love him more everyday. You love him while you have the chance, while he still loves you back, though you can’t say that outloud. It’s almost certain he loves you, not in the way you love a best friend, but neither of you say anything. It’s better this way. You tell yourself over and over it’s better this way. Stay friends while you can stay friends because you won’t be forever. 

The day comes and you should be happy that all your scheming and hiding is about to bear fruit but you feel nothing. You aren’t going to stop, though, because it’s what you want. You tell yourself this when his face lights up when you come to the rescue. There is no comfort in pretending he will come with you but still nothing could prepare you for the way he looks at you.

You killed them all, everyone in camp, and he comes out of his tent to see your rapier covered in blood. It’s worth it you tell yourself despite almost falling to your knees at the tears he can’t stop from running down his face. He makes his choice, which was never really a choice, and you’re going to kill him. You love him so much but you’re going to kill him. There’s no hope for him when you leave him but you know he’ll find a way. He isn’t the type to give up that easily, not when the pope is in danger, not when everything he worked for is about to crumble before his eyes. It’s too bad you’re the same way. 

So you know you’ll see him again. Encounter after encounter and he begs you to stop, tries to remind you of your friendship, but you’ve steeled your resolve long ago. If he couldn’t stop you before in those happy day of falling asleep on each other’s shoulders in the sun then he won’t be able to stop you now. 

The end is coming. If he doesn’t kill you it won’t ever stop. You clutch your rapier as you wait for him knowing this will be the last time. It’s cruel to give him this ultimatum but maybe you were always this cruel. He’s close, you know he’s close, so you steady your hand.

You’re in love with Yew and you’re going to kill him but you really, really hope that he kills you instead.


End file.
